memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Weyoun
:"My loyal Weyoun. The only solid I have ever trusted." ::- Female Changeling, 2375 Weyoun was a Vorta diplomat and leader in the service of the Dominion during the late 24th century. Like all Vorta, he was a clone; at least eight copies (five of which were encountered by the Federation) were known to exist. Weyoun became a well-known Vorta in the Alpha Quadrant during the Dominion War, serving as the Dominion representative to the Cardassian Union. In this capacity, he personally oversaw most aspects of the war, although his presence was largely to ensure the loyalty of Cardassian leaders such as Gul Dukat and later Legate Damar. The war brought Weyoun into contact with many leaders from the Alpha Quadrant. He visited Deep Space 9 to negotiate with Benjamin Sisko when the cold war between the Federation and Dominion showed signs of eroding into open hostilities. Shortly thereafter, he returned with a fleet of Cardassian and Dominion warships to take control of the station, and went on to serve as the Dominion overseer of the station during the brief occupation that followed. In this capacity, he personally negotiated a nonaggression pact with Bajor and dealt with representatives from such powers as the Romulan Star Empire, Breen Confederacy, and Tholian Assembly. Until his death, he remained the only "Solid" that the Female Changeling claimed that she had ever trusted. Weyoun 4 Weyoun 4 was encountered by the Federation in 2372 as the supervisor of a Jem'Hadar attack ship and its crew of Jem'Hadar, led by Omet'iklan. After his ship was attacked by a group of renegade Jem'Hadar, Weyoun chose to recruit the assistance of Captain Sisko in quelling the rebellion. Weyoun withheld crucial information from Omet'iklan about the rebels' fortress: an Iconian gateway on Vandros IV. However, the Jem'Hadar under Weyoun's supervision remained loyal to the Founders and successfully completed the mission of eradicating the Jem'Hadar rebellion. Following the battle, Omet'iklan killed Weyoun for questioning his loyalty to the Dominion. ( ) and necessitates his return to the Great Link.}} Weyoun 5 In 2373, the next clone, Weyoun 5, was assigned as liaison and adviser to Gul Dukat, the dictator of the newly Dominion-occupied Cardassian Union. Although there were frequent disagreements concerning overall policy, Weyoun believed that he had developed a good working relationship with Dukat in the short time they had worked together. ( ) Weyoun made a special visit to Deep Space 9 around stardate 50900 to negotiate a nonaggression pact with Kai Winn Adami and Bajor. During these negotiations, Weyoun became convinced that Jake Sisko and Nog were conspiring against him, not realizing that the two boys were simply conducting business with Doctor Elias Giger, a Human scientist seeking to discover the secret of immortality. Weyoun took an interest in Giger's cellular regeneration and entertainment chamber and its underlying principles of "creative genetics." ( ) Just prior to the beginning of the Dominion War, Weyoun issued an ultimatum to Captain Sisko, demanding that the Federation remove the minefield from the mouth of the Bajoran wormhole. Sisko refused, and Weyoun, along with Dukat, led an assault fleet to capture the station by force. ( ) During the Dominion occupation of DS9 (known as Terok Nor at this time) in 2374, Weyoun and Dukat formed the Ruling Council to manage station affairs. Weyoun offered Odo, whom he still revered as one of the Founders, a position on the Council, which Odo accepted. When the Female Changeling arrived on the station a few months later, Weyoun observed that she had done a good job "neutralizing" Odo as a threat, not realizing the Founders' interest in Odo was for his own sake. ( ) Despite his race's lack of a sense of aesthetics, he attempted to learn to appreciate Tora Ziyal's artwork. He asked Kira Nerys for help with this, but she was dismissive. ( ) Weyoun returned to Cardassia Prime following the recapture of DS9 by the Federation. Because of Gul Dukat's failure and descent into madness, Weyoun appointed Damar to be the new leader of the Cardassian Union. Over the next few months, he took a more forceful approach with Damar, ordering him to initiate peace talks with the Federation in order to arrange the acquisition of the Kabrel system without the Federation's knowledge of its significance. However, the plan failed when the Federation determined why the Dominion wanted Kabrel: to harvest tri-nucleic fungi that could be used to manufacture ketracel-white for the Jem'Hadar. ( ) Early in 2375, Weyoun 5 was killed in a suspicious transporter accident. The cause of the accident was never found, but it was suspected that it had been arranged by Damar. ( ) Holograms Weyoun 5 was holographically duplicated on a number of occasions. *A group of genetically-engineered Humans used a holographic recording of Weyoun to help uncover a move by the Dominion to acquire a strategic planet that would have allowed them to produce ketracel-white.( ) *In a Section 31 holoprogram, a hologram of Weyoun rescued Julian Bashir from Deep Space 9, after Luther Sloan had him arrested for being a Dominion spy. "Weyoun" claimed that he was involved in Bashir's brainwashing in Internment Camp 371. ( ) *Tolar's hologram of Weyoun was included in a holoprogram he made for Benjamin Sisko and Starfleet. In the recording, Weyoun told a hologram of Damar and two Legates that the Founders had decided to launch the invasion of the Romulan Star Empire ahead of schedule. The hologram later went into more detail, describing an attack on the Glintara sector by the 23rd Jem'Hadar Division and the Cardassian Fourth Order, that would enable them to begin an attack on Romulus the next day. The hologram of Weyoun predicted that with the fall of Romulus, Romulan resistance would crumble, and the empire would be under total Dominion control within three months. ( ) Weyoun 6 The next clone, Weyoun 6, was activated shortly thereafter. This new clone proved to be "defective" in that he strongly felt that the Dominion's war against the Alpha Quadrant was a mistake. However, he still maintained his loyalty to the Founders, and therefore contacted Odo and announced his intentions to defect to the Federation. Weyoun 6 explained to Odo how he wanted to prevent further conflict, but also how the Great Link had been afflicted by a wasting disease that was slowly killing all Founders, except for Odo. Weyoun 6 activated his termination implant in his brain stem so Weyoun 7 would call off his attacks, thus saving Odo and the . ( ) Weyoun 7 By this time Weyoun 7 had been activated, and he ordered a massive search to prevent Weyoun 6 from defecting to the Federation. In order to prevent Odo's death as the Jem'Hadar attacked their runabout, Weyoun 6 voluntarily activated his termination implant in order to force the Jem'Hadar to cease their pursuit. The "defective" clone died in peace, with a blessing from one of his gods. ( ) By late 2375, Weyoun 7 was in charge of a massive research project to find a cure for the Founders' disease. He also supported the Female Changeling in her negotiations to arrange the alliance between the Dominion and the Breen Confederacy. Weyoun 7 was abruptly killed by Worf, however, during an interrogation session on Cardassia. Damar, laughing at the absurdity, proclaimed such overconfidence "the hallmark of the Weyouns." ( ) Weyoun 8 Weyoun 8 was activated shortly thereafter, and continued to oversee the war effort for the Dominion. He ordered the execution of Damar's wife and son after Damar started the Cardassian Rebellion against the Dominion, as punishment for Damar's treason. ( ) However, the rebellion's first attack was against the Dominion's primary cloning facility on Rondac III, and Weyoun's "standby" clone was destroyed in the process. With no means to clone Weyoun again until those facilities were rebuilt, Weyoun 8 would possibly be the last of the Weyouns. ( ) During the Battle of Cardassia in the final hours of the war, Weyoun 8 was killed by Elim Garak (after Weyoun had mocked Damar's death) as he, Ekoor, and Colonel Kira stormed Dominion Headquarters, capturing the Female Changeling. Shortly before he died, the Founder had proclaimed Weyoun as "the only Solid (she had) ever trusted." ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** Weyoun 4 ** Weyoun 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (as a "phantom") ** (only as part of Sisko's vision) ** (only as a hologram) ** (only as a hologram) ** ** ** ** Weyouns 6 and 7 ** Weyoun 7 ** ** Weyouns 7 and 8 ** Weyoun 8 ** ** ** Background * The role of Weyoun was created specifically for actor Jeffrey Combs, as he had previously appeared as Tiron and Brunt in heavy prosthetic make-up that covered his face. Combs has said that Weyoun is his personal favorite out of all the Trek roles he has played. * reintroduced Weyoun after his "death" in and reveals that the Vorta clone themselves (a premise which was created specifically so Jeffrey Combs could reprise his role). As Ira Steven Behr explains, "When we first saw Jeff Combs do the role in "To the Death," we were wishing we could find a different ending to the episode, because we really didn't want the character to die. But we couldn't think of anything. The next thing you know, they're out in Griffith Park, shooting the fight, and he's dead. I knew immediately that he had to come back. There was no way he couldn't." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion) * In 2002, Weyoun placed eighth in TV Zone's list of the top twenty science fiction television villains. The Borg Queen was second, Dukat was fourth, Q was eleventh and Seska was eighteenth. * A scene cut from involved the Starfleet crew clearing out their quarters, which had been occupied by various members of the Dominion. Doctor Bashir's quarters were occupied by Weyoun who was apparently fond of collecting various items and studying them in his quarters. The items included shoes, coasters, bits of string, broken bottles, power cells, picture frames, and chair legs. * Jeffrey Combs has said of Weyoun, "I love about him his grace and poise and ruthlessness and loyalty. Something that I really wanted to instill in him was, you know, you kinda have to fly by the seat of your pants. I really didn't know what he looked like, I didn't know anything about the design concept of the character when I arrived that first morning. I'd had a script for a couple of days, but I tend to really get a lot of hints from the outside, that tells me who I am inside. It does with all of us, the kind of shoes you wear tells you who you are. So when the process started, I began to see how sort of royal and regal he was, and there was something kind of Japanese, but also he was the courtier in the court, he was the foppish, coiffed, graceful diplomat who would go from one party to another and make them all run smoothly. And he would do anything he could, with a smile, to make it look as easy as possible, and get exactly what he wanted. So I took a little spice from the French court as well." (Hidden File 02, DS9 Season 7 DVD special features) Apocrypha A ninth clone of Weyoun appears in the final book of the Deep Space Nine: Mission Gamma relaunch series. Like Weyoun 4, he is the commander of a Jem'Hadar attack ship, created from the genetic profile left behind in the Gamma Quadrant. Exactly when this clone was activated is not revealed, though it is assumed he was created after the end of the Dominion War. He later becomes Odo's chief aide whenever he is separated from the Great Link. Weyoun 9 reappears in Olympus Descending, the Dominion entry in the Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine series. There it is revealed that Odo specifically reactivated Weyoun so that he would have a familiar face to interact with in the Dominion, and that he is attempting to train the new clone to think for himself rather than blindly follow orders. Weyoun 9 also continues to collect meaningless trinkets in his quarters just as Weyoun 5 did. Weyoun 5 played a major role in the Deep Space Nine book trilogy Millennium. Shortly after the Pah-wraith wormhole destroyed Deep Space 9, Weyoun led a fleet of Dominion ships to find out if the new wormhole could go to the Gamma Quadrant after the original one would not open. Pursued by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the , Weyoun and the Dominion ships entered the wormhole (which would not open for the Enterprise). Later, the wormhole opened again; however, the entire Dominion fleet Weyoun took with him was destroyed, and Weyoun instead commanded the fleet of an alien race called the Grigari. Weyoun said that the "True Prophets" – a group of Prophets inhabiting the red wormhole, from whom the blue wormhole prophets had broken away millennia ago – had anointed him as their kai. Weyoun's first act was to take the Grigari fleet to Cardassia Prime and convince Damar and the Female Changeling to join with the Grigari. When the Changeling refused, the Grigari fleet laid waste to the entire Cardassian Union, killing billions, including Damar and the Changeling, effectively ending the Dominion War. More devastation followed as Weyoun and the Pah-wraiths almost brought an end to the entire universe; Weyoun claimed that this would end the "pain of life," although he occasionally found himself in conflict with the Emissary of the Pah-wraiths, Gul Dukat. The entire timeline was reset, however, thanks to Captain Benjamin Sisko and the crew of Deep Space 9 (and Quark), who – having traveled twenty-five years into the future – managed to disrupt the creation of the red wormhole in the past by traveling back to the day when DS9 was destroyed and triggering a collision between Weyoun's ship and a Cardassian ship. In an interesting "echo" of the true timeline, having come to believe that the "True Prophets" are gods as opposed to the Founders, Weyoun went to Vorta and opened the tank containing the next Weyoun to see if anything had been changed in his physiology, only to find that, although there were no differences, Weyoun 6 did not believe in the "True Prophets" as Weyoun 5 believed in them. Although altered to make it the Founders rather than the Prophets that Weyoun 6 did not entirely believe in, this idea would remain in the true timeline when Weyoun 6 attempted to defect to the Federation by contacting Odo, only to die while trying to escape from Weyoun 7. External links * * * de:Weyoun fr:Weyoun ja:ウェイユン nl:Weyoun es:Weyoun Category:Vorta Category:Ambassadors Category:Terok Nor residents Category:Government officials